Whatevs, Loser
by kellsojackx3
Summary: Massie is totally wrecked, when all of a sudden her ex-bff, Maddie comes out of her LBR shell! Out of nowhere she starts ruining Massie, and starts showing everyone what she's really made of.. MassiexDerrington to MaddiexDerrington? Pleae R&R! Drama..
1. 1: Intro!

_Okay, so I know my story might be a little boring, I'm really sorry!! This is my first story, but if people R&R, i'm defintiely gonna write more. Please, cut me some slack, please!! Thanks, fanfic is the best! :)) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, I just own Maddie, but really my bff owns her. :) it's complicated..**

**

* * *

******

**Whatevs, Loser.**

(All girls/guys are in high school-sophomore year.)

Massie Block: still in her alpha-throne, wearing True Religion jeans, and couldn't wish for anything more.. she's dating her dream-guy, Derrington, and has the clique of friends, (The Pretty Committee) everyone wishes of having! Ever since she ditched her ex-bff, Maddie, she's had the best years ever…but what happens when Maddie comes out of her LBR shell, and starts to show everyone what she's really made of?

Claire Lyons: living (and hiding) as the ultimate beta, behind her alpha, Massie. She's stuck to Massie, followed her de-manding demands, and developing her body for style. She's been _so grateful_ ever since she moved into Massie's guesthouse, but now Claire's parents bought an AH-MAZING modern-style house, have the decent money to buy her some designer clothes, and she's totally dating the sweet, Cam Fisher.

Alicia Rivera: still fannish, sorry to say, and she's been dumped down from Massie's beta, to an under-achiever in TPC! Whatever happened?? Well, she did end up ditching Olivia Ryan and Josh Hotz, who dumped her for... someone in TPC! Alicia is definitely heartbroken, considering she just can't get over him! As she falls more and more down the social ladder, she still can't get over the fact that Claire is climbing ahead of her! –gasp!-

Kristen Greggory: better than ever! She's scored the heart of most of the Tomahawk's stars, including Josh Hotz, who she's currently dating. She's stayed friends with Dylan Marvil, who was kicked out of TPC for cheating, and is being bumped up closer to beta, then Alicia could ever dreamed of! Life is good…but will Maddie ruin everything TPC's worked for? She knows for definite that Massie's not gonna let that happen without a fight!

Maddie (or Madeline) Hearlet: so..tired of being crushed by her ex-bff, Massie Block (ugghh, it hurts to say her name!!). The more popular Massie gets, the more Maddie seems to get kicked down. Ever since the beginning of high school, she's sworn to get 

back at Massie since the last day of 8th grade, when Massie declared Maddie _OUT_, and Claire Lyons _IN_. She's been so focused on her revenge, that she didn't realize she's been hanging out with Lanye Abeley everyday, and Massie dating Derrington has made her jealous out of her mind! But Maddie won't let all her Massie-problems stop her from showing the school all that Massie taught her about _TRAITORS and TRUE LBR'S._

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: please R&R!! Is it boring? I need help! Please, gimme some critism! I don't really care if it's mean, just some ideas would be nice!! :)**_


	2. 2: If Massie Wants War, She'll Have It

**Still hoping for reviews! I know it's kinda of alot to ask, but if you read this story, can you just give a SHORT review? (but, LONG is good 2, thnx.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Table 18, BOCDHigh Cafeteria

12:30 am

"Okay PC, we're here to discuss the ugghh, Maddie-incident." Massie Block declared.

"No offense, Mass, I didn't think you'd want to talk about it.." said Alicia Rivera.

"Well, I didn't, but it's kinda-" Massie stopped talking, noticing that Claire wasn't in their conversation, she was texting with her boyfriend, Cam Fisher.

"He's so swweeeet!!" Claire said aloud, not realizing that she was being stared at by everyone sitting at Table 18.

"Uhh, Claire we're trying to have a meeting, which you should be in right now." Kristen Greggory spoke up.

"Huh? What? Oh right, sorry…" Claire stuttered.

"Anyways, moving on… the whole Maddie-thing should be kept on the DL with us." Massie stated.

_-flashback-_

_Maddie sat at Table 7, staring angrily at Massie, while pretending to listen to Layne drone on about her new eating obsession with granola…lah….dee…da…._

_Suddenly, Maddie snapped out of focus when she realized Massie was standing right in front of her, with her stupid Pretty Committee standing behind her. As Massie glared down Maddie, she said stretching out her name, "What do you want Maaaaaasssssiiiieee?" _

"_Ohh, I don't know…an explanation of why you keep staring at me? Pretty much almost drooling? I mean if you think I'm that pretty and cool, take a picture, it'll last a lot longer." Massie said, with a smirk._

"_Yea? I will take a picture. Of this." Then all of a sudden, Massie appeared drenched in a pinkish-color drink. _

"_UGGGHHH!! What is this??" Massie shrieked! _

"_A LARGE virgin strawberry margarita. I know how much you just love those pink-colored drinks, so now you can wear your favorite drinks! How creative am I?" Maddie smirked and smiled. She loved the laughs and high-fives of support from the people in the cafeteria watching the disaster. This wasn't going to be her only victory._

"_MADDIE?? UUGGGHH, HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Massie tried with a comeback, but ended up just sounding like an upset mother._

"_Ya know what? I won't regret it, never have, and never will. And by the way, since we're not FRIENDS ANYMORE, stop calling me Maddie. From now on, it's Madeline."_

_And with that, Maddie strutted out of the cafeteria leaving behind the cafeteria of cheering fans, sounds of high-fives and support, and one very sad Massie Block covered in a margarita with her friends trying to help her. She left, with a smile, knowing it was war._

_-end flashback.-_

"Why? The whole school knows by now. Even if they didn't know, they'd quickly find out from the huge red blob stained on your new white Prada top and expensive purple high-lighted hair." Kristen said, obviously not knowing it was extremely insulting to Massie.

"Well, thanks Kris that makes me feel so much better! NOT!" Massie rudely said back to Kristen.

Kristen frowned, "Sorry, I guess Dylan's old, stupid remarks are rubbing off on me." She laughed at her own joke. Claire smiled, but Massie and Alicia just frowned it off.

"Uhh, Kris, didn't we make it a rule not to talk about that cheating back-stabber? There's a reason Dylan's not here anymore. Otherwise, she'd still be sitting here. But no, she's somewhere over there hanging out with the guys. Besides, Alicia is still a little hurt from being cheated on with Josh anyways. Right leesh?" Massie said, trying to comfort Alicia, while she looked totally smug that Massie took her side over Claire and Kristen's.

"Umm…yeah, isn't it like so obvious? Who's missing the point here?" Alicia added.

"Look, let's just keep focused. No one outside of this school, needs to know what happened today, at lunch, kay?" Massie asked, making sure she was very clear on her instructions. "And I _soooo, _don't need you guys to bring it up again. Let's just say, I 

don't need Derrington saying anything about it. We're going out again tonight, so not a word. Done?"

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: :) I know a lot of authors do that, but whatever.**


	3. 3: Eavesdropping on Someone Else's Date

Chapter 2

(Eavesdropping on Someone's Else's Date.)

Backyard, Block Estate

9pm

Same day.

We were stretched out along the yard, atop some expensive blankets her mother bought, and stared up to the stars. Derrington had his muscular arm around her and she sighed in relief of the comfort and happiness that being with him did. He always gave her that incredible smile that made her light up, just like the stars above them now. They had talked for an hour or so, and between the two, there had been no awkward silences, no uncomfortable moments. Times like that only happened when you had a perfect boyfriend, and a beautiful night. A beautiful night, for a wonderful couple…

Hanging out with Derrington was just the thing she needed to totally forget about this afternoon's "accident". It was even more special, considering she had an ah-dorable blue-green (no more white for today!)evening dress from BCBG, which before her date, the PC totally agreed it was an ah-bsolute "10". She paired it with some old, turquoise Gucci heels, which gave her the perfect height to match up with Derrington. Needing no jewelry, she easily applied a swish of lip gloss and magically she was _stunning._

"What a life." They both said together. Derrick and Massie soon erupted in giggles, when they both realized they had said it aloud, and at the same time.

"So…" Derrick said, wondering what to say. _Sometimes with Massie, you just don't need words, _he thought.

"So..." Massie repeated. "What's up?"

"Well, I was sorta wondering, umm…what happened at lunch today?" Derrick was kind of wondering if he should have said that or not.

"Uugghhh, disaster. Drama, drama, drama, but that's what my life is about right?" Massie said. Derrington knew she didn't want to say, but he pressed on anyways.

"Look, the whole school SAW what happened." He laughed as he spoke. Massie looked away, and he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Becoming serious, he looked her in the eyes, and said, "But I wanna hear your side of the story…cuz you know you always think of everything."

Massie lit up, and smiled. Turning to him,"Thanks." She blushed, and Derrington knew everything was okay now.

"So you wanna talk about it? If you don't that's ok, I guess." He asked.

_How cute is he? _She thought. _Well, I definitely can't resist his sweetness…_

"Well, okay. That stupid, little LBR was like totally GLARING at me, and it was like pissing me off, so I grabbed TPC and went over there, and told her off. But then, uuggghhh, she dumped her PERFECTLY good, virgin strawberry margarita all over my brand new clothes and she came back with a comeback which was good…"

"But not as good as yours." Derrington finished for her.

"Yes! Thanks. And then she left the cafeteria thinking she's all mighty and cool now, but she's still an LBR and we handle her just like any other one." Massie finished.

_Wow, so much drama, but score one for Maddie. She's always been kinda cute, and doesn't care as much about fashion as Massie. Wait! What am I thinking?? What is wrong with me? Massie's my girlfriend and I'm talking about someone she hates!! Although, Maddie is cool, and she's good at soccer too, even though she's not on any team. Stop! _All at once, Derrick's thoughts started rushing into his head, and he couldn't stop them. Arguing in his head is definitely something he'd have to work on.

"Hey, I better get going, thanks for an awesome night. It was a fun date. Cya tomorrow?" Derrington rushed, eager to leave. But he fake-smiled that gorgeous smile with his gorgeous teeth, and Massie couldn't help smile herself and give into him.

"Yep. Sure. Cya." Was all she could say?

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and she blushed, realizing even with a simple kiss, I don't know how to react with his sweetness. Massie winked, and he gave her a wave as he walked away and out their gate door to the street. And Massie was left stunned on her grass lawn with 2 empty blankets, some leftover pink lemonade, and the stars all to herself…

What Massie didn't know was that, her neighbor (and now worst-enemy) was eavesdropping from her house next door. Maddie stood up from kneeling for an hour, and sighed. She knew just eavesdropping on her crush and his girlfriend, wasn't the most envying way to tell Derrington how she really felt about him. Maddie wished she 

was the one, spending all their time together, and she was the one cuddled up with her ah-dorable boyfriend. _Dreams don't come true,_ Maddie thought.

"Oh well, some dreams, are about to became reality." She said aloud. Seconds later, thoughts and plans became to rush into her head, like water to a bath, which Maddie knew she would be soon taking. She did some of her best scheming during her "bath time". Maddie smiled, and gave a little smirk.


	4. 4: All Plan, No Action

**I'm really really sad... I have no reviews...but please read my other story!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

(All Plans, No Action)

Range Rover

8:15am

Next Day

"Why is it so quiet?? I can't like stand it!" Kristen whined.

"We're trying to each think of a way to show revenge on that LBR, Maddie, remember Kristen?" Alicia reminded.

_Thank you. _Massie mouthed.

Alicia nodded in return. "Was that what we're supposed to do? My bad…" Kristen said. Dumb much?

"Kristen is you a redhead who's overweight?" Massie said.

"No."

"Then why are you acting so much like Dylan??" The rest of TPC laughed and exchanged some high-fives.

"I dunno. I just miss her I guess." Kristen said, sounding like an over-ly depressed teen girl who just got her credit cards taken away or something.

"Uhh...why? She's such a dork, not LBR level, but still dorkish." Claire said. Massie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay, moving on…I have an awesome idea for total LBR embarrassment!"Alicia said, obviously trying to move on with Dylan. She didn't want them to bring up Dylan cheating with _her boyfriend._

"And that is?" Massie asked, now focused on Alicia's "plan".

But, just as Alicia began to speak with her "fool-proof idea", Isacc pulled into the parking lot of BOCDHigh, and they all hopped out.

"Thanks for the ride, Isacc." Massie said, gleaming her ah-mazing smile, which of course the WHOLE school envied. _Ha! Take that, Maddie! _She thought.

In return, he nodded and waved his hand, as he drove out of the parking lot and down the street, back to wherever he went after he dropped them off. _I never really know where he goes, when I don't need him._ She realized. Massie decided to ask him about it later, but right now, she had more important matters to take care of.

Carrying matching Prada messenger bags, and wearing Gucci sunglasses, they strolled from the car all the way to their golden-colored lockers, and created a scene of absolute stunning, girls. TPC rocked their gorgeous entrance as they made the whole school, go _aawww, _with their mouths hanging wide open. Even some teachers were ob-viously jealous like times A LOT.

Finally, after a round of, "Luv your outfits!" and "TPC rules!" and "Why can't the rest of us be like that too??" they finally settled into their 1st period class. Every person in the room was staring at them, hearts were beating hard, and eyes were envying like ca-razy! Before their English teacher came in to start the class, TPC finished up their conversation:

"So, what was your brilliant idea, Leesh?" Claire gushed.

"Umm…Ku-laire, I can do that thank you very much." Massie snapped.

"Ohh, sorry, go ahead." Claire muttered, obviously embarrassed by being so easily shut down.

"As I was _trying _to say, before Ku-laire interrupted me, what is your oh-so-brilliant idea Leesh?" Massie said, glaring at Claire as if to say, _shush-it-I-can-handle-it-like-always-stop-trying-to-be-such-an-anoying-beta-Ku-laire._

_Sorry,_ Claire mouthed. Massie rolled her eyes, _whatever, _she thought. Then, Massie signaled for Alicia to start again.

"Well…we could…nah, its lame." Alicia said, really unsure if it was up to Massie's level or not.

"Waiting here, we're all waiting." Massie said, as she made a "tick-tock-tick-tock" sound with her fingers.

"I dunno…maybe..." Alicia muttered.

"Just spit it out!" TPC shouted, all at once, causing most of the room to stare at them(and not in the good way). _Good thing, the guys aren't in this class._ Claire thought. As if reading Claire's mind, Kristen said, "Ugghh, thank god, the guys aren't in this class, 

I mean we are seriously messed up here. Embarrassing, much??" Kristen knew Massie would give her a hard time for saying that later, but _oh well, _she thought.

"Alright, alright…I guess we could…" Alicia spoke up.

**

* * *

**

**Haha, I'm gonna leave the chapter hanging for awhile. Exciting? Nope, not really.**

**:) heehee. Is it boring with no guys? I know, I'll add them in soon.**


	5. Maddiebreaking

**_A/N: Do you guys hate this story? No one reviews...so I automatically think everyone dislikes it!! Please review, even if you think this story is absolute trash! This was my first fanfiction, but I've written other stories. Seems like people love my other stories, and hate this one! I have like 20 chapters written up! The least you could do is review! But if you don't wanna review, then please vote on my poll or R&R my other Clique stories! Thanks, I've had an awesome fanfiction history so far... Trust me, this chapter is much more exciting and interesting to develop this story...so please R&R and ENJOY!! _**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Room 116, English class

9:00am

Same day

Suddenly, the strict teacher came in, and the class got silent. TPC quickly stopped talking, and took their seats. _My plan got cut off, again. _Alicia thought. Before long, the teacher assigned a writing project and the whole class groaned. _Just what I need, another project._ Massie thought. As told, the class began to work on the partner project. Partners: (most important.)

Massie-Claire

Alicia-Kristen

Layne-Strawberry

The class split up, and talked while they decided on details and everything they needed to get a decent grade for their semester project. As Claire began to work on the project, Massie hid behind her so the teacher couldn't see her texting. Claire looked over Massie's shoulder as she pretended to work.

**MASSIE: hey, guys you ther? Claire's here 2.**

**DERRICK: here. but teacher watching us. :)**

**CAM: hi claire. **

Massie rolled her eyes, but Claire smiled, she knew it was Cam who was always so sweet.

**JOSH: we're so naughty. Lol u guys hiding 2?**

**ALICIA: yep. hey babe. :)**

**JOSH: umm..hey Alicia. **

**KRISTEN: uhh.. u knw this is our semester project right? It's like ¾ our grade! :((**

**MASSIE: lol. ya we knw Kristen. neways, can u guys sit w/us at lunch? we may need ur help.**

**DERRICK: with?**

**JOSH: r we doing something 2 maddie? Yes!**

**CAM: uh-oh. teacher coming. later.**

**KRISTEN: oh, us 2! Cya**

**MASSIE&ALICIA: ttyl.**

Massie looked up, and saw the teacher coming toward us. She quickly signaled TPC to get off their phones, and put them away. The teacher turned away, and TPC sighed. But, all of a sudden, they heard Maddie being lectured by the teacher. Unfortunately, she was in their English class too.

"What did I tell you about texting? No such thing will happen in my class." Mr. Clark, their English teacher said. The whole class looked up from what they were doing, and Maddie instantly turned a deep red.

Mr. Clark snatched her cell phone away from Maddie and laid it on his desk. Being the horrible teacher he was, he took a ruler, and smashed it _hard_, until it shattered and broke. The entire class gasped.

"I hope that teaches you a lesson. What a waste of a cell phone." The teacher said, and walked away. Maddie was already in tears, seeing her old RZR phone going to waste. She'd had that phone for 3 years already.

"Not really." Massie snickered, whispering to TPC. "That cell phone, is like _centuries old._" TPC giggled, and exchanged some "low-fives".

"But, Mr. Clark, Massie Block and her friends were texting too!" Maddie spoke up. Massie was surprised, at her announcement. _That is definitely not something the old Maddie would do. _Massie thought.

"Ms. Block, is that true? Are her accusations true? I'd hope not. My ruler might break from breaking too many phones today." Mr. Clark said, as he turned to Massie and TPC. The class was instantly interested and had their eyes staring at Massie, and their mouths drooling to wait for her response. Maddie knew she had won, but Massie knew better. She was prepared.

"Of course, not Mr. Clark. We know much better than Ms. Hearlet to do something so terrible to disturb the rules." Massie said, using her "grown-up" vocabulary and language. "That idea is absurd and we would never do something like that. Obviously and the whole class understands, that Ms. Hearlet is trying to make up for what she did by blaming others. I hope that is acceptable, Mr. Clark. May we continue with our project?" Massie finished. She knew she won. The whole class knew she won. Just to prove it to her, they nodded their heads in agreement. _Victory._ Massie thought.

Mr. Clark spoke up," Absolutely Ms. Block. There will be no need to continue this argument. I'm sorry I ever assumed something like this would even happen." Turning to Maddie, he continued, "I am astounded at your remark Ms. Hearlet. Ms. Block is certain with your accusation, and I believe her. You will have detention with me for the rest of the week after school. Please apologize to Ms. Block. We certainly don't need this kind of disturbance. Don't let it happen again." He finished, and gestured to her to apologize to Massie.

Looking down and not caring at all, Maddie muttered, "Sorry." Without even a look to see if Massie replied, she turned away, hoping Mr. Clark would move on.

"It's perfectly okay." Massie cheerfully said. She smiled, and swished her hand to gesture Mr. Clark to move on. The rest of the class followed, and soon everything went back to normal. As Massie joined Claire to working on the project, she felt her pocket vibrate.

**ALICIA:** **that was brilliant, mass! :)**

**KRISTEN: u wer awesome! :))**

**MASSIE: thnx. We just needed 2 shw her wat we're realy made of.**

**ALICIA: well, u def. did! TPC shwed evry1 wat we do with real LBR's.**

**MASSIE: I knw! The whole school wil b blabbing 'bout it at lunch. make sure to spill wenevr u can.**

**KRISTEN: done.**

**ALICIA: done.**

**CLAIRE: and done. Now, can we please get back to work!**

Massie rolled her eyes, but put her phone away, and TPC did the same. Suddenly, Massie's phone vibrated. Claire heard it too, and glared at Massie, but Massie gave a look that said, please-Claire-it-might-be-derrington!

Claire gave in, and shielded Massie as she let her text.

**UNKNOWN: y did u do that? Ur such a little brat.**

**MASSIE: uhh..who is this?**

**UNKNOWN: uhh..Maddie! **

**MASSIE: didnt the teacher, u knw, like crush ur phone??**

**UNKNOWN: I'm using michelle's.**

Massie looked over, and noticed Maddie hunched over behind Michelle Long, Maddie's one and only true friend.

**MASSIE: look, idk who u think u r, but no one calls me a brat.**

**UNKNOWN: watevs. I learned that from u, 'member??**

**MASSIE: watevs. Wat do u want?**

**UNKNOWN: I want u 2 stop bugging me w/ur evil witch powers!**

Massie rolled her eyes, Maddie's immatureness is still inside of her.

**MASSIE: wat is that? Some kind of chant? Watevr that is, I dont hav, its called talent, not "evil witch powers"**

**UNKNOWN: can u just leave me alone? And I'll stop being jealous of u**

**MASSIE: can u just stop being a LBR? W8, ur jealous of me??**

**UNKNOWN: uhh…no. nvm. Just leave me alone!**

**MASSIE: ha! I dont care if ur jealous, evry1 is, but I'm not gonna leave u alone, so prepare for a lot of Maddie-breaking.**

**UNKNOWN: could u be anymore full of urself? I'm not like I used to be and I'm gonna get back at u. **

**MASSIE: ha! Yea right.**

**UNKNOWN: yea, I knw I'm right. Just w8 and c…**

Massie not taking it as a threat, moved on. But as the bell rang, and they moved onto their 2nd class, her mind wasn't on how to take down Maddie, it was, _Why is Maddie jealous of me?? _She thought.

* * *

**_How's the story so far? Please, gimme feedback! I'm dying! Otherwise, read my other stories, R&R!, and vote on my poll! Thanks! I need to know how this story makes readers feel! _**

**_thanks for everything, i appreciate it,_**

**_berry.boba.nut_**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so obviously I push a lot to get feedback for this story. Let's face it, I'm desparate! I've written let's see, 4 stories, in one day, and they've all gotten pretty good reviews! But this one, is making me depressed. It's kinda annoying that my longest story (written up, not posted yet) is getting the absolute least amount of reviews! :(( What's wrong with this story?**

**Even if you gimme the worst, most cruel, lie, of a review, I will still take it as a compliment. C'mon people! All you have to do is read this, and give a tiny review! That's all I ask! For example, here is the worst review I have ever read: (not about my story!)**

_Wow, this story is….incredible..._

_JUNK!! WHAT KIND OF AUTHOR WRITES TRASH LIKE THIS?? I think I almost puked when I read this! Such bad grammar, attitude, and plot! I think if I posted this story, I'd be ashamed, like a lot! Anyways, if you absolutely have to continue this story it probably means…._

_-you're in jail and have nothing else to do_

_-you are a hobo and happened to steal a laptop on your money-less journey_

_-you have nothing except a VERY SMALL computer on top of a bunch of trash in your "empty" house_

_-you are a lonely loser with no friends, and absolutely no education_

_OKAY, SO I SAID IT. I HOPE I GAVE YOU SOME INSIGHT ON WHAT YOU POSTED. Please take this lightly! haha, like any human person could. But you're obviously not human, as in no school at all!_

**So, the whole point to copying and pasting that review, is to show you that even if you post that for my story, I will still accept it and actually learn from it. But in your review, try to at least put some nice criticism in there. Like teach me how to do something, hey, I'm still learning! And if you have absolutely nothing to do:**

**-R&R all my stories:**

**-Whatevs, Loser (Clique)**

**-Love Within Texts(Clique)**

**-Sun-Felt Cheating(Clique)**

**-Trench War(Misc, Anime X-overs)**

**-Vote on my POLL on my PROFILE, berry.boba.nut.**

**-Gimme constructive criticism with nice words. :) **

(If you do these things, I will write a story about you, and dedicate it to you. You can give me a CRAZY, IMPOSSSIBLE prompt, and I will still ATTEMPT to write a story as best I can.)

Thanks with all my appreciation and laughter,

3, berry.boba.nut.


End file.
